Agony
Plot After the detectives find a murdered postman and a woman who was left for dead in her apartment, the investigation leads to a serial killer and a surprise. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Benjamin Bratt as Detective Rey Curtis * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Angie Harmon as A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Mark Blum as Defense Attorney Frank Lazar * J.K. Simmons as Dr. Emil Skoda * Leslie Hendrix as M.E. Elizabeth Rodgers * Larry Clarke as Detective Morris LaMotte * Lee Shepherd as Defense Attorney Barry Kaufer Guest cast * Christina Haag as Catherine Lansing * Barbara Andres as Anne O'Brien * Alex Wipf as Mr. O'Brien * Christopher Patrick Mullen as Matt Bergstrom * Clark Middleton as Ellis * Tracy Sallows as Erica Davies * Alexander Robert Scott as Michael Ashford * Elizabeth Connors as Michelle Ashford * Stevie Ray Dallimore as Roger Lansing * Jordan Bayne as Melody Kane * Alison Sheehy as Morgan Bryant * David Alan Basche as Jack McKinney * Christopher Innvar as Gavin Lapeer * John Leonard Thompson as Sam Franklin * Jenifer Krater as Diane Bauer * Valerie Leonard as Eileen Wimberly * Issac Bright as Eddy Acosta * Sal Petraccione as Ray Cardenas * Jay Raphael as Jerry Warner * Saidah Arrika Ekulona as Dr. Claire Metoyer * Ayo Haynes as Natalie Antos * Nadine Mozon as Assistant M.E. Janet Glynn * Donna Villella as CSU Technician Donna Richter * Lin Tucci as Amy Cardenas * Lee D'Angelo as Helen Kurtzman References *Connecticut *Denver, Colorado *London, England *Chicago, Illinois *Minnesota *Texas *Seattle, Washington Quotes :wants to break the law to convict a serial killer :McCoy: The New York County District Attorney's Office can't - no, won't - knowingly convict a man of the wrong crime. What are you thinking? :Carmichael: I'm just taking a page from the Jack McCoy playbook! Nobody gets to bend the rules but you? :McCoy: I've bent the rules to convict the right person of the right crime. This isn't bending, it's turning the law against itself. :Carmichael: You once hid a witness to get the result you wanted! :McCoy: And I was wrong then. You're wrong now. Don't wait until until you're facing a disciplinary committee to realize it! :Carmichael: A week from tomorrow, you'll be on a plane, sandwiched between 2 of Houston's finest. :Bergstrom: panicked You can't do this! :Carmichael: You'll have a speedy trial. Your lawyer will file a couple of appeals. He'll lose. And before you know it, bang, there's that pesky needle. :Bergstrom: McCoy What are you doing? You're just sitting there. Make her shut up! :McCoy: Miss Carmichael... :Carmichael: I'm not done. I'm going to be there, and if they'd let me do it, I'd push one of the plungers, and pray it's the one that delivers the fatal dose. :Bergstrom: Get her out of here! Get her out! :Carmichael: How does it feel, Mr. Bergstrom? You killed all those women, and now a woman is going to return the favor. :Bergstrom: You won't... :Carmichael: Pretty damn ironic, isn't it? :Bergstrom: You won't kill me, I won't let you. :Carmichael: Try and stop me. :Bergstrom: I'll plead to one of the other ones. The one by the train tracks. :Lazar: Hang on... :McCoy: Murder-1, life without parole. :Lazar: Mr. Bergstrom... :Bergstrom: Yeah, okay! She doesn't say what happens to me! :Carmichael: pause Fine. If you change your mind, I'll be waiting... :Bergstrom: No, you sit! You listen to what I did to her. relish I cut her, and she screamed. I burned her, and she screamed louder. I pushed my fist into her, and she passed out. I made her say she admired me. I had total control. Total. Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes